


Whole Wide World

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimura looks at him, and knows with a sudden burst of light that he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Wide World

**Author's Note:**

> Usually when I write drabbles I have to edit them heavily to get them to be exactly 100 words. Not this one. Miraculously, it came out 100 words first time.  
> Inspired by the Kimura section on disc 3 of the We Are SMAP concert DVD.

Safe behind the camera, Kimura's laughing with pure joy. His whole face is glowing with admiration and affection.  
It's Nakai he's filming.  
Nakai is rehearsing his solo, his Michael Jackson moves only a little less crisp and sharp than they are in a real concert.  
Kimura looks at him, and knows with a sudden burst of light that he loves him. That he always has, and always will. And he knows he'll never kiss him like he did when he was 17, but it doesn't matter a bit. He loves him. Nothing can change that in the whole wide world.


End file.
